


Ferocious Beasts

by moodymarshmallow



Category: Dragon Age
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-29
Updated: 2012-07-29
Packaged: 2017-11-10 23:06:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/471718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moodymarshmallow/pseuds/moodymarshmallow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A fluff Friday prompt for autumnesquirrel on tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ferocious Beasts

At first it was just the one, chewing on dandelion greens and twitching its little nose, ears perking when Dog came barreling out into the garden, barking and wagging the stub of her tail. It darted off into the bushes, burrowing and disappearing, and Dog laid down with a huff, head on her paws.

The next day there were two of them, smaller ones, this time eating lettuce, sitting so close that they looked like some exotic two-headed rabbit—from Tevinter, no doubt. This time Dog didn’t barrel, she trotted, her mouth wide in what any Fereldan would notice as the closest expression to a smile that a Mabari could muster. They took off again, thumping their back legs in alarm before disappearing, and when Dog trotted over there to snuffle at the bushes, she couldn’t find out where they went. 

This time, there were six, four of them obviously babies, sitting in the middle of the vegetable patch, little mouths working as they slowly devoured the entire patch of wild carrots. This time Dog didn’t run, or trot, or even walk in, she lay on her belly at the end of the vegetable patch and watched, her stubby tail wiggling as gently as she could manage as she stared at the rabbits, her eyes wide in excitement.

Slowly, Dog started to shimmy closer, wriggling on her belly, inch by inch, stopping when one of the rabbits turned and looked at her, twitching its nose in curiosity, then returning to the task of destroying Hawke’s vegetable garden.

Over the course of twenty minutes, Dog closed in on the rabbits, snuffling the ground as she did, moving with the speed of molasses as she neared them, one by one tiny bunny heads lifting to regard her with wide, black, and wary eyes.

Finally, she was no more than a few steps away from them, watching them eat with great interest, her tail wagging madly in excitement. One of the babies gave into their curiosity first, taking a few hops near the Mabari, sniffing the air with anxious care as it got closer. Dog licked her lips, wriggling her behind in ecstatic joy.

One by one, the rabbits abandoned the vegetables to investigate Dog, twitching tiny noses at the giant beast, snuffling large paws as it nosed and licked at them with the tenderness of a mother with its baby. The smaller of the rabbits toppled over as Dog licked them, flailing little paws as they righted themselves, ears back as they nuzzled into Dog’s muscular chest.

Soon, all the rabbits were comfortable enough with Dog that they had fallen asleep for a nap, curled into Dog’s warm belly or under her massive paws, tiny noses twitching in their sleep. Pleased as could be, Dog licked them slowly, gently, raising cowlicks in their soft fur, carefully lifting her back leg as one of them burrowed in underneath it.

“I told you she’d find those rabbits,” Hawke said, a note of pride in his voice as he and Fenris looked out the window at Dog and her new friends.

“Yes…she certainly  _found_ them. I’m not sure this really solves the problem though.”

“Well, no, but look how happy she is!”

Fenris had to agree; the Mabari did, indeed, look very happy. 


End file.
